Gas taps suitable for a cooking appliance are known comprising a tap body with a conical internal housing suitable for receiving a conical rotational member for regulating gas flow, a manually operated rotary shaft coupled to the conical regulating member, and an ignition switch assembly that is operated when the user turns the rotary shaft in any of the directions of rotation, causing ignition of the flame at least when turning in one of the directions of rotation.
Safety rules for operating gas taps require that to open the gas flow passage, at least two maneuvers must be performed first, such as pushing on the rotary shaft and subsequently turning it, driving the conical regulating member until opening the gas flow.
U.S. Publication No. 2010/035,195 A1 discloses a gas tap with an ignition switch assembly suitable for a cooking appliance, comprising a rotary shaft, an ignition switch assembly coupled to the rotary shaft, the ignition switch assembly including a fixed contact means and a movable contact means, a coupling element through which the ignition switch assembly is coupled to the rotary shaft, the coupling element being rotational and integral with the rotary shaft in a rotational movement, and a cam coupled to the rotary shaft through the coupling element, shifting the movable contact means towards the fixed contact means, electrical contact being produced when the coupling element is turned in one direction.